


Cookie

by myshya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Clubbing, F/M, I love Kuroo so much, Kuroo Tetsurou aged up, Kuroo Tetsurou at uni, Kuroo being flirty, Romance, grinding against Kuroo Tetsurou, haikyuu crack, haikyuu fluff, kuroo being a dork, slight innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myshya/pseuds/myshya
Summary: Kuroo is trying to be flirty when you grind against him, but let's be honest. You know better.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/You
Kudos: 22





	Cookie

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 2nd work ever, please forgive me.
> 
> Originally posted on xmyshya.tumblr.com

So here you were, in one of the university’s gyms, now crowded and filled with thumping sounds coming from the speakers. Neither of you was a party animal, but you loved dancing and dragged him (who was he to decline) to the “welcome newbies” event. Moving in heels wasn’t exactly the most comfortable thing, but considering the height gap… you were quite thankful for that dresscode. You ground against him shamelessly for the past few songs, not that he minded. Truth be told… he was actually the one keeping your hips even closer to his.

You first met Kuroo when you transferred to Nekoma in last year of high school, and it just so happened you joined the same class. The two of you hit it off almost immediately, your friendship consisting of mostly teasing, nerdy talks and homeworks. Way too much homeworks. Everyone would agree, that you brought the best out of each other. You spent time at school, after school, weekdays and weekends, never getting tired of the other’s company. Always having something to discuss, to laugh at, be it a recent movie, funny video or a totally random fun fact one of you just learned. You were as thick as thieves, and felt comfortably enough to blurt out or do the weirdest and stupidest things.

Somehow being so close felt natural, comfortable. Or it probably would, if there wasn’t so much tension between the two of you. Especially now, with this song being full of not so subtle innuendo. Thanks to your heels (you thanked whoever invented them in your mind) you were joined at hips rocking to the rhythm. Partially to his rhythm, because his grip was getting more and more firm. This side of Kuroo Tetsurou surprised you, being used to his mostly dorky side, but you couldn’t say you disliked it, no. Especially not when you had one hand on his chest, one in his raven hair, while he was clearly flirting with that grin plastered on his face. He was being so hot, that you used all of your mental strength not to undress there and then.

“You want to leave?”, you didn’t even realise that you somehow got even closer, until you heard him purr in your ear, catching you off guard. You only chuckled in response. “Let’s leave, hm?”  
“Please stop, Kuroo”, you cursed yourself mentally, still giggling.  
“Oh, because you don’t want to?”, there was a certain slyness in his tone. One that always made you too honest.  
“Exactly because I want to”. Shit. You didn’t say that out loud, did you? But there he was, crouching down in front of you, as you watched him in horror (but also excitedly). And then, much like a big cat hunting his prey, he gripped your thighs and threw you over his shoulder, carrying you outside. It did take a moment to process it, before you started squealing and patting his back. You actually used some force, but it didn’t have much effect on his toned body, and you knew it well.

He sat you on a small wall just outside the building, trapping you between his arms. His eyes glinted dangerously, as he leaned closer and closer… and you could swear you’ve never felt this nervous in your whole life, making you burst out with laughter.  
“Kuroo, seriously, you can drop the facade now”, you barely spoke in between giggle attacks. He just laughed with you, as he placed himself on the same wall, next to you.  
“I… I need advice”, that was surely unexpected. The man was full of surprises tonight. “Do you have any tips on how to choose between two things you want?”  
“Hmm… I heard coin toss is usually a good way”, he couldn’t stop watching your slightly pouted lips as you tapped your finger on them. “They say when the coin starts dropping, you unconsciously pray for a certain outcome, and that’s what you should choose in the end”  
“Did you try it? Did that work for you?”

“Ahhh… no, it didn’t, I guess it doesn’t work that well when you’re actually aware of the purpose?”, he was now staring at you, thinking hard about something. You could see him battling his thoughts, as if he wasn’t sure if he was allowed to say what he wanted to.

“But what if I want to both have a cookie and eat a cookie… Like… like when you buy cookies, because they look so tasty, and you can see other people looking at your cookies with that hunger in their eyes, and you really want to eat this cookie, but what if you do and it’s not tasty at all? You could have had cookies, but now you don’t because you ate them and that also didn’t work out for you, because they weren’t compatible with your taste buds, and now-”, oh wow, here was your dorky overly worrying friend.  
“Kuroo…”, you try to stop his train of thought.  
“And now you don’t have the cookies anymore, wouldn’t it be better to still have them and just think they could taste really good?”  
“Kuroo, why are you even overthinking this? Just eat the damn cookie”  
He was now gazing at you as if processing what you just said. The silence lasted for forever, even though it couldn’t have been more than two minutes.

“So uhh… were you serious when you said that?”, now he wasn’t looking at you. “You know, about leaving?”  
You turned your face away from him, so he wouldn’t see the blush colouring your cheeks.  
“Uhh, I… I… I was”, you could feel his intense gaze on the back of your head.  
“But was it because you were turned on by the dance, or because it was me?”, dammit, why was he asking this all of a sudden. You didn’t know if you were ready to have the conversation, but here it was.  
“Because…”, feeling a sudden flood of courage you looked him in the eyes. “It was you”.

And then you felt it. His lips barely grazed yours, as he gently brushed stray hair off your face. And then again, when he placed a tender open mouth kiss on your mouth. Your fingers caressed the nape of his neck, giving him the green light. And he didn’t waste any more time. The tip of his tongue touched your upper lip, and you invited him in. Your tongues were dancing, slowly but passionately, just like you were not so long ago.  
“So, how was the cookie?”, you whisper when you parted, foreheads still touching.  
“Absolutely delicious”, he whispered back and dove for another kiss.


End file.
